War
by Vexen DeVine
Summary: Vexen is a Doctor in World War 2 and he just so happens to meet a soilder, of whom he secretly likes, what shall bloom from this? MarVex  Rated M for Marluxia's foul mouth xD
1. Saving your sorry life

Okay this story is based around the war and what have you... the second war. So if you don't like don't read and don't complain

* * *

Vexen looked up as he could hear bombs and gunfire in the distance. He pushed his hair back tiredly, he'd seen so many injured soldiers it was tiring. He closed emerald green hues and moved around his small room, flouncing down onto the bed and curled up in a ball. He was getting sick of the war and most days was willed to go back home, back to that secure place. His hair was ruffled as he laid on the bunker. What he'd give to go back to England, and be surrounded by the people who spoke the same tongue and understood you. Everyday he'd be taking care of American's, French, Australian's, Russian's and European's. The blonde didn't like the American soldiers, they were rude and arrogant. Vexen sighed sighed heavily, slowly falling into a light slumber.

~/~/~/~/~/

The doctor was awoken by another doctor shaking him violently. "Mghn! What?" Vexen growled, his eyes flying open, they held pure rage.

"I-I'm sorry Doctor Vexen, b-but there is a soldier t-that needs your a-attention." The young dirty blonde doctor stuttered.

"Numb his body, I'll be out in a second." Vexen growled, sitting up.

The younger male nodded and darted out of Vexen's room.

Vexen sighed, he got out of his bed and padded over to a chair, picking up his long white coat and pulled it on. He left his room and followed Demyx into the room they used as a surgery. Emerald green eyes were focused on the patient; shoulder length fluffy pink hair, hazy midnight blue eyes and lovely sun-kissed skin. "Whats wrong with him?" Vexen growled.

Demyx jumped, he'd been taking note that Vexen had been staring at the patient. "He's been shot in both legs twice and once in his right hip." Demyx yelped.

Vexen nodded as he moved to the soldiers face. "Your name and rank?" The older blonde asked firmly.

Marluxia growled, frowning at the blonde. He had to admit silently that this man was different... but yet in a good way. "Commanding Officer Marluxia LeFlur."

Vexen nodded, he moved to grab the tools needed to remove the five bullets, but also grabbed a needle and stitches. "We need to get these bullets out of you." Vexen stated matter-of-factly.

"Well of course! Now hurry the fuck up!" He yelled angrily.

The blonde frowned and slapped him. "I could let you die of Gangrene!" Vexen snapped, his eyes turning to slits.

"Vexen please calm down, just ignore him, he's American." Demyx pleaded.

"Thats why he's arrogant then." The older mumbled, moving to pick up some tweezers and gestured the other blonde to inject the numbing substance into the soldier, that way he wouldn't complain no more.

Demyx complied injecting Marluxia with the numbing agent. "I know you don't like American's, I think he must be the worst of them."

Vexen nodded. "I never will like American's, this one especially." He muttered, moving the tweezers to carefully take the bullet from the soldiers body. Vexen would've loved to leave the bullet in his body.

The younger blonde moved to grab the bandages and liquids to put on the open wounds. "How long will he be here?" He asked innocently.

"For a while, he won't be able to going back to the war for a long time." Vexen stated, placing the bullet on a tray.

Demyx stared at the bullet. "That must be painful." He shivered.

"It would be, but he wanted to serve his country that way, as we're doctors... he could've been one." Vexen replied, moving Marluxia to be arranged on his stomach. "I'm grateful he's out to it."

"Because he can't feel it?" Demyx asked, examining the bullet on the tray.

"No, I just don't want my ears to go through the pain of hearing this beastly American voice." He retorted, moving to extract one bullet from the Officers thigh. "I suppose I can spare a bit of sympathy for him, being shot in the hip twice... I mean in both thighs twice." Vexen added quietly.

"Are you feeling okay Vexen? Thats not usually like you to say something like that." Demyx chirped, moving to grab more bandages encase needed.

"I'm feeling peachy, Demyx." He replied with a growl, pulling one of two bullets from Marluxia's right thigh, quickly and swiftly he moved back to extract the second bullet from the same thigh. Both bullets made a clanking noise as they hit the tray, Vexen shifted to the side to allow the other to bandage the soldiers wounds.

"Silly, silly American." The younger retorted, bandaging the pink haired man's hip and right thigh at the same time.

"You got that bang on." The elder frowned, eyes examining Demyx's techniques.

The adolescent blonde nodded, he was stuck in thought for a little while as he finished up bandaging Marluxia's thigh. "Do you think he's a family man?" He asked quietly, stepping aside for Vexen.

"He doesn't look the type for children... or even bringing them up, let alone a mate." Vexen stated, moving to carefully pull the first bullet from soldiers left thigh. iNeither do I... very similar./i Vexen thought.

The dirty blonde male noticed the pinkette flinch. "He doesn't look the type for women either." Demyx added.

"He must think I'm one of those vile women creatures, with how snappy he was towards me." Vexen snipped, emerald green eyes glowing.

"You look nothing like one... and I bet he was checking you out." Demyx retorted with a tiny pout.

Vexen pulled out the final bullet from the soldiers body, he scrambled to the side to allow Demyx to do the last of the bandaging. "I'm glad you think so... and I bet he wasn't"

"Don't be sad Vex-Vex, I'm sure Marluxia... the demon soldier secretly likes you." The younger chided, he had finished bandaging the pink haired man's thighs.

The soldier had awoken when the last bullet had been extracted, hearing the last of 'Vexen's' sentence, then had heard his name being spoken by the other 'cheery' doctor. Although the happy doctor was right, he wouldn't admit to it though.

"You trying to suggest he has a fetish for older blonde doctors?" Vexen chuckled a little, Demyx knew how to cheer him up.

"The look in his eyes suggested it." The younger giggled, he couldn't help but grin at Vexen. "Besides, you need a 'man' who can look after you, as much as he's American he's better looking than most England men, and he's feisty, totally perfect for your demeanor." Demyx added. "I know you secretly already like him." He suggested, punching Vexen's arm playfully.

Marluxia was keen to hear Vexen's reply and possibly screw his little ass good.

"Well... I suppose I do, he's much better looking than Xigbar..." Vexen made a disgusted face. "Under all that American I suppose he'd be decent." Vexen replied, with a blush, turning his back to Demyx.

"Aw nothings even happened and he's melting your stone cold heart." The dirty blonde crooned, quickly gliding out of the room to leave the doctor with the supposed sleeping Marluxia.

The soldier stretched, making it seem like he'd just woken up and would use the information against Vexen and have his way.

Vexen coughed, looking down at the soldier boredly. "You feel better than before?" He grumbled.

"I can't feel anything... does that answer your question?" Marluxia retorted, his midnight blue eyes were still hazy, but sparkling with excitement.

The blonde groaned with annoyance. "Tell me something I don't know know."

"Oh is that an offer? Even if it's not 'Vex-Vex~'" He teased with a devious grin.

Vexen stepped back, he growled a little. "My name is Vexen!" Said once yelled, clenching his fists.

"Can we sleep in your bed, Vexy?~" The soldier crooned, Marluxia wanted to show Vexen is true nature and he was the dominant one.

The doctor's pale white skin flushed a deep scarlet red. "Stop it!"

"I know you'll want to have a 'demon' take you~" The pinkette purred.

"Just shut up!" Vexen yelled, he was getting sick and tired of this, leaving the patients rooms quickly. His face had turned bright red, he headed back to his room wanting sleep desperately, he knew he was in dire need.

Marluxia smirked to himself, the way Vexen had acted proved that the blonde had some feelings for him.

Vexen shut his door and flopped onto the bed, letting out a long frustrated groan. "Bloody hell, I can't believe I've already fallen for him and he knows it too... and it's only been one flipping day!" The blonde man whined into his pillows. Sleep took a while to bring Vexen down, but when it did it him him hard.

~/~/~/~/~/

Vexen had visited the soldier everyday now, trying to ignore those flustering sexual comments he made. Although today he'd been far too busy to see him. The blonde was tired and wanted to sleep more than anything, he traveled down the long plain and depressing hallways to his room. The blonde doctor had gotten very annoyed with the last few patients, one had broken his arm and Demyx was trying his best to fix it, but he wouldn't stop complaining, Vexen said throw him to the German's, that shut him up. The he and Demyx had to see to the younger blonde's annoying boyfriend, the man was a walking bomb, always managing to get hurt in some way. All Vexen had heard was they were on the final push of the war and Xemnas Adolf Hitler had fled somewhere with his partner Saix. He had recalled Demyx making a joke about Hitler's first name, saying it could be rearranged to spell Mansex... and Sexman. Where the hell the boy had gotten them from Vexen had no idea.

Vexen stopped in front of his door, turning the door handle to open the door, he had returned to his room to find Marluxia's perfect and well toned body laying on his bed in the moonlight.

"I'm here to give your body a good time, manly style." Marluxia grinned with a purr.

* * *

I do not discriminate... just in those days thats how they would've seen each other... as I know many nations would've seen NZ as pathetic and what have yous, but yeah. I don't hate American's or the British... or any nation for that matter ,


	2. Recap of the night

This is mentions of smut in this... so if you don't like it don't read it. Just the heads up.

* * *

Vexen lay there in a tangled heap, well it wasn't really tangled but he was snuggled up in the soldiers arms. _I guess it really was nice... like he said, but it also feels like he did do my body some good. I suppose I will feel that pain tomorrow but maybe, just maybe we will be understanding of each other from now on._ The blonde thought. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the pinkette's chest listening to his beating heart. Vexen had a feeling Demyx was right, although he wouldn't admit it, maybe this was the American he could make an exception for... he had to admit that Marluxia was rather a good catch when he wasn't so stuck up.

_It was pure passion and nothing other, the tangling of the two bodies, sliding against each other; inside each other. Oh gods how it was bliss, hands sliding down over a well defined chest, long lanky legs wrapping tightly, yes tightly. His body was greedy and there was nothing he could do about it. Perfect arms holding onto him and moving with a well controlled rhythm. Eye's rolling back in delight... Oh gods what pleasure! No screams were heard, no sounds at all came from the darkly lit room. Every ounce of sound was muffled by that perfect mouth, how it was perfect. Soft and gentle, yet still managing to leave it's mark everywhere on the flustered pale flesh. Or maybe it was the mouth that was greedy? Eyes of both Sapphire blue and Emerald green were laced in pleasure... well it could've also been the very strong toxins of love and each other that was making their bodies want more. Although at one part it was primal lust; like they were both animals and were on a craze that had made them high. The speed, it was what made the blonde man scream for more, beg and whine. Those little pines of want were what drove Marluxia, it made them both crazy, so crazy that the soldier had covered the blonde's mouth with his own, almost like he was sucking his breathe away, although he soon moved his mouth to settle against that supple creamy neck. They both wanted the night to last like this, although they both knew that they didn't have the strength or the power to hold off that heavenly feeling. Bodies strained, minds tumbling into the uncontrollable heavenly pleasure. That hot feeling hitting both bodies as the tension was dropped instantly, the two men panting and whispering little nothings to each other. Arms wrap around the blonde, pulling him to a well defined chest. He knew he was going to be sore but this had been heaven, Vexen smiled at how gentle Marluxia was, that was until Vexen wanted him to go faster._ Vexen looked up at the sleeping man with a smile, he would've never thought this would've happened and yet secretly he wanted this man for his own and for no-one else, just this one American he could let slide. Vexen had never been in a relationship before; but now it was starting to dawn on him that he was rather possessive and didn't want his new found i_love_/i to get hurt, just wanting to be together with him. It was midnight and Vexen had just realized this too, they'd spent most of the evening love making and Marluxia seducing his prize. Emerald eyes closed as he fell into a nice sleep, his head rested on Marluxia's chest; listening to his heartbeat as if it was just that, that would make him fall asleep.

Marluxia opened his eyes and smirked softly at the sight in his arms, the night just been he'd managed to bed the blonde that was driving him crazy with emotions and also give both their bodies a good workout. He had to admit, for a virgin Vexen did have stamina... although then again he was no innocent little maiden anymore. The soldier thought a little of what he should do. _Hmm I really don't want to leave him with the chance I could get blown up, but also I don't want to leave him at all, he's too different and too perfect which is what I need, someone whom I can have fun with, but also has fun with what I do. Maybe we could run away together, although then again I might not be allowed back on the field due to my slowly healing wounds. Man last night did give my body a good tuning and certainly gave Vixen's~ body a good workout._ Marluxia smiled at his thoughts, he loved calling Vexen his Vixen and now holding the man in his arms was just the best thing he'd ever felt... besides the sex and making out. Sapphire blue eyes peered down at the long and lanky blonde, it was the kind of body Marluxia swore he had a fetish for. Marluxia's arms tightened possessively around Vexen in a way that indicated that the blonde belonged to him... as well as the love bites he'd left last night.

Emerald eyes cracked open tiredly, looking straight into sapphire blue hues. His face heating up a little but he didn't move.

"Good morning _my_ sleeping Vixen." Marluxia smirked a little, kissing his forehead before moving back down to his neck.

It was that that'd made Vexen's whole face red. "G-Good morning." He stuttered, moving his head a little before resting it back on Marluxia's chest.

"Did you have fun last night?~" Marluxia purred, licking at Vexen's milky neck. He loved the colour of Vexen's skin, it was a lovely milky colour and he wanted to leave his mark on this soft skin.

"I'm a bit sore, but that's supposedly normal for a virgin. But yes I did have fun last night, you were right about doing my body good." Vexen said quietly, his face reddening.

The soldier smirked. "I'm glad I did." He purred, nipping Vexen's ear gently. "Although your body felt great." Marluxia added, licking his lips slyly.

"And here's me thinking that you, Marluxia being shot in each leg twice, but also being shot in the hip wouldn't even be bothering to try and sex me up, and yet I was wrong. Maybe I can allow you to rest in my room, in here. Does that sound nice?" Vexen asked, he felt as if he was talking too much.

"It does sound nice, seeing as I'll be surrounded by your lovely smell and also your essence is strong in here, making me feel relaxed but also very aroused." The pinkette chuckled, wanting his new and now to be only lover to become flustered.

Vexen shook his head a little. "Naughty soldier, thinking naughty thoughts and becoming involved with your Doctor." Vexen couldn't help but tease, anything to get that flush from his face.

"Ahh but it's to prove that I; Marluxia LeFlur is the rightful owner to that lovely kinky body of yours."

"My body is long and lanky." Vexen retorted, not in any malice or mean way.

"I have a fetish for that kind of body, but you're also flexible which is very arousing in my point of view." The younger man grinned, trailing fingers delicately down Vexen's spine.

The Doctor gasped and his face went red again, those soft touches made Vexen's body crazy, more or less Marluxia's touch had made his body crazy and lusty. "I'm the only one like that." Vexen muttered.

"Good, because I only have a sexual desire for you my lovely." And with that, the very cocky American planted a kiss of sexual desire and wanting on Vexen's lips. His body pressed firmly to Vexen's body.

"Stupid American." The blonde murmured lovingly, emerald eyes gazing at the pink haired soldier.

Marluxia grinned widely. "Thats me." He smirked, nipping at the blonde's neck, watching it turn red.

Vexen gasped and felt his eyes flutter closed. "Why are you such a flirt, let alone why do you make me want sex?" The Doctor felt himself moan out; without even knowing it.

"Because my reason for flirting is next to me, and also I'm in your bed; the best place for sexual activity if I do say so myself." Marluxia grinned, chuckling a little.

_It'd happened again, the blonde doctor couldn't help it at all, although he did want it. The soldier had a way with words but also a way with his hands and his body. Just a simple touch here and a simple touch there was all that made Vexen want it again. He wanted those strong hands holding his hips and taking control of his desire weakened body. Vexen knew Marluxia knew that he wanted it and loved it. As much as both of them were proud they only let that slip around each other, but also it made their sexual activity better, being able to work together. Emerald eyes were always fluttering with that lean body pressing against his own and inside his own. Oh dear, such a desired state. Bodies had faulted and neither of the two men had wanted it to end. The Doctor had come up with a theroy, that the bath would be a great place for relaxation of the muscles and their minds; allowing them another round of activitys._

Vexen had once again thought of this while his new found American lover was sleeping; it was his conclusion. The older of the two males had decided that they would leave the war and head back to Vexen's home country, allowing them a peaceful country life of no judgement. Well thats what Vexen wanted, and what Vexen wanted he'd get his new lover to help him get it.

* * *

I had fun writing this chapter... again I don't hate any nations/countries . I still can't believe I had fun writing back and like censoring the smut XD I will not be updating this...


End file.
